1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mats and blankets, and, more particularly, to a laminated mat or blanket, comprised of textile and plastic materials, useful as a ground cover, a waterproof blanket, a seating pad, a seat or cargo area cover, a furniture cover, and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,834, which is incorporated herein by reference, to Sodetz discloses a waterproof textile product, useful as a blanket. The blanket comprises a waterproof nylon layer and an acrylic lining layer attached to the waterproof layer. The outer surface of the nylon layer is coated with urethane. The waterproof layer and the lining layer are attached by a binding element stitched along the perimeters of the two layers.
Sodetz discloses that a blanket can be used to keep a person warm while resting or sleeping. In addition to its primary use, a blanket has several secondary uses. A blanket may be used to keep a person warm while attending an outdoor function, such as a baseball or football game, or it may be spread out in a park during a picnic or on the beach on a summer afternoon. According to Sodetz, a conventional blanket becomes ineffective for almost any use when it is exposed to an undue amount of moisture. Thus, for example, one cannot rely on a conventional blanket during a rain shower at the local football game; similarly, use of a conventional blanket for a picnic the day after a storm may result in an unpleasant experience as moisture from the wet ground seeps through the fabric.
The solution to which Sodetz arrived involves the construction detailed above. There remains, however, a need for a mat or blanket of simpler and less expensive construction which is more functional, durable and versatile than that disclosed by Sodetz.